clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Antarctic Aviation Administration
The Federal Antarctic Aviation Administration (AKA FAAA), is an agency of the Transportation Depatment of the United States of Antarctica, which oversees all civil aviation activity in the United States of Antarctica, Dorkugal, the UTR, The Free Republic of Guymed and other USA held free republics. The agency was created in 1980, under the Aviation Summit of 1979. The agency is currently headed by Guymed, who was elected in 2004. History In 1979, the aviation industry was becoming more and more popular, but unfortunately, no one could control all the activity in the continent, so the Colonial Antarctic government met in South Pole City, and came up with the FAA, or the Federal Aviation Association.The FAA, started controlling most air spaces, air traffic control and aviation items in 1980. Soon, the administration went through the Revolution, and was shut down until the war stopped.When the war ended a few years later, a law passed by the South Pole Council, made all aviation activities controlled under the FAA. In 1995, when commercial airline hijacking started, the administration split into threes, a National Civil Aviation Board, a National Air Safety Board and the new name for the FAA, the Federal Antarctic Aviation Administration.In 2004, the administration was dubbed as the air safety administration for all countries in the continent, under the New Club Penguin Summit Act of 2003. In 2005, the airline released it's first aviation rules bill, which comprised of 208 pages of rules and regulations. In 2006, the FAAA pushed airlines to follow the codes, or may be closed down immediately. Controversy Controversy has been stirring about the agency, and the way it handles air traffic control.In 2007, three FAAA agents aboard Air Antarctic Flight 167 originating in New Club Penguin,stopover in Gemini, and had a final destination in South Pole City,was forced to land at Philawind International Airport. Inspectors found oil leaks in the fuselage,and a broken door lock on the aircraft. Later in the evening, a Club Penguin AirFlights aircraft picked the passengers up, and forced a fee of 134 pebbles before boarding. All of the passengers paid the fee and boarded. After the incident, investigators found a slit under the aircraft, in the fuel tanks. The National Air Traffic Safety Board reported that the FAAA agents aboard wanted to check out the underbelly, for a so-called safety inspection. A slit, was created by a small dagger, possibly brought on board.The FAAA has denied the claims, claiming that it were two 'double agents'. In fact, the FAAA was wrong, as the two penguins who caused the incident were registered agents of the agency since 2002. FAAA Board Members *'Chairman of the Board': Sancho Monte Captio *'Board Members': Akbaboy Finopen,Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II, Piper J. Cub due to license suspension, Willy the Penguin Major Roles The FAAA is mostly responsible for: *Regulating navigational systems inboard aircraft *Regulating air traffic patterns and rules *Protecting airports and other military bases *Investigating aircraft incidents and accidents *Regulating airport security rules *Inspecting aircraft and updating inspection standards. *Ensuring FAAA regulations are not broken *Assisting in international aviation laws and international aviation safety *Inspecting air traffic patterns and airline activity *Inspecting airport equiptment such as jetways *Inspecting baggage and cargo going throughout the continent List of FAAA Administrators *Stanley Horwitz (January 11,1980-July 23,1986) *Timothy Smithson*(July 24,1986-October 12,1990) *Kenneth Plattsworthy (October 13,1990-August 1,1993) *Jack Bell(August 2,1993-June 22,1996) *Michael Finnley(June 23,1996-April 21,1999) *Neil Patrick (April 22,1999-June 12,2002) *Harris Morrison (June 17,2002-June 13,2004) *Guymed (June 14,2004-present) Category:groups Category:companies